Lillebror
by Weirdly Wisely
Summary: Islande marchait dans le froid, ne s'attendant pas à cette brusque séparation. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu savoir ?


**Hallo tout le monde ~ Voilà, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais l'écrire, et j'ai enfin pu finir cet OS *o* I'm happy xD **

**Personnages : Islande, Norvège, Danemark, Suède, mention de Finlande.**

**DISCLAMER : Si je fais une fic c'est que c'est pas à moi u_u**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise ^^**

Les traductions sont à la fin.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Lillebror**

**.**

Le soleil se couchait faisant apparaître des couleurs rosées et orangées dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait rapidement. Le calme ambiant était en accord avec la nuit sereine qui arrivait pour couvrir le monde de son manteau sombre. La noirceur enveloppait peu à peu la terre désertique. Seule la Lune éclairait un peu le paysage d'une façon lugubre.

Le vent soufflait, faisant trembler les volets des maisons et s'envoler les dernières feuilles mortes qui couvraient encore le sol de-ci de-là. Les légères gouttes de pluie rendaient la vision du paysage compliquée. Les volets battants grinçaient, accentuant l'atmosphère pesante du lieu.

L'ambiance, déjà peu chaleureuse, se refroidit de plus en plus lorsque les minuscules gouttelettes se transformèrent peu à peu en légers flocons blanchâtres. Une fine pellicule blanche recouvrait doucement le sol.

Plus personne n'osait sortir, le temps ne s'y prêtait guère après tout. Malgré tout une personne était tout de même dehors, bravant le froid, le vent et la neige. Il marchait les mains dans les poches de se veste et la tête baissée, le visage à moitié caché par la grosse écharpe qu'il portait autour du cou. Ses cheveux courts argentés volaient dans tout les sens à cause du vent, son écharpe aussi voletait dans son dos.

Les flocons se posaient doucement dans les cheveux du jeune homme, se confondant avec leur couleur argentée. La jeune islandais marchait doucement, il n'avait pas l'air pressé de rentrer chez lui, préférant profiter de la fraîcheur ambiante. Il marchait doucement, au rythme lent de sa respiration.

Un frisson parcourut son corps. Il commençait à avoir froid. Islande était peut-être une nation, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de trembler de froid tellement la pluie puis la neige avaient trempées ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Il était conscient que s'il restait ainsi, il allait tomber malade et ce n'était pas la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Surtout que s'il attrapait quelque chose, il doutait que Norvège le laisse tranquille s'il attrapait quoique ce soit.

Ice décida donc de se dépêcher de rentrer. Après tout, son frère et Danemark devaient l'attendre, il était quand même sorti longtemps. Mais, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ne supportait plus l'atmosphère qui régnait chez le danois. Il étouffait là-bas, entre son frère qui le couvait encore plus que d'habitude et l'alcoolique qui se prenait pour leur grand frère à tous qui lui cachait quelque chose d'une façon bien trop évidente, même s'il ne savait toujours pas quoi.

Doucement, il poussa la porte, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas voir un certain norvégien rappliquer. Malheureusement pour lui ses effort furent vains et à peine Ice se retournait-il pour fermer la porte qu'il senti quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement, s'attendant à essuyer les reproches de Norvège pour être rentré si tard. Mais, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère le prenne dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il était désolé. Islande s'écarta brusquement pour regarder Norvège avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand le blond lui coupa la parole.

- Les autres nous attendent dans la salle.

Intrigué, Islande suivit son frère sans discuter. Après tout, s'il voulait des réponse, il valait mieux qu'il attende un peu.

Arrivé dans la salle, l'islandais aperçut Suède et Danemark assis l'un en face de l'autre, l'un sur une chaise, l'autre sur le canapé. Que faisait Suède ici ? Il ne l'avait que peu revu depuis qu'il était parti avec Finlande*****. Bien entendu, ça lui faisait plaisir de le revoir, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient un visage aussi sérieux. Il n'était rien arrivé à Finlande tout de même ? Non, ça devait être autre chose. Mais quoi ?

- Ice..., commença le danois.

Islande commençait à avoir peur, il n'avait jamais entendu Danemark parler aussi sérieusement. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais il était certain qu'il devait attendre patiemment qu'on réponde à ses questions.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir, proposa Danemark.

L'adolescent secoua la tête, il n'aimait pas le comportement que le danois avait en ce moment même.

Danemark soupira, il ne voulait pas blesser le petit islandais, et ne savait pas comment lui annoncer ça en douceur. Il leva les yeux vers le norvégien qui était derrière son petit frère et qui le regardait anxieusement.

- Norge... , le blond s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots, puis décida qu'il devait lui dire franchement. Norge va partir avec Sue...

Islande le regarda sans comprendre. Norvège partait avec Suède. Mais ? Parce qu'il y avait un mais, Danemark n'aurait pas autant hésité à lui dire sinon. Et puis il était sous le contrôle norvégien, donc, il resterait avec son frère, donc, pourquoi est-ce que le danois était aussi hésitant ?

- Et... Tu vas rester ici, lâcha Danemark dans un souffle.

L'adolescent resta sans voix. Comment ça il allait rester ici alors que son frère allait partir ? Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? C'était encore une des stupide blagues de Danemark. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement !

Il voulut croiser le regard de Norvège qui lui montrerai que Danemark racontait encore des idioties mais son frère regardait le sol, l'air coupable. Islande secoua la tête en murmurant :

- Non... Ce n'est pas possible...

Une goutte coula lentement le long de sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le sol sans un bruit. Elle fut bientôt suivie d'une seconde, puis d'une troisième. Ce fut ensuite un cascade qui inonda les joues de l'adolescent. Il essayait vainement de retenir ses larmes mais à chacun de ses essais il échouait lamentablement et un nouveau flot de larme venait inonder ses joues pâles. Le jeune islandais serait tellement ses poings pour retenir ses sanglots, que malgré ses gants, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes, le faisant saigner et tâchant ses fins gants blancs. Il hoquetait doucement et ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles allaient se dérober sous lui. Mais malgré cela, il tenait à rester debout, il tenait à se montrer fort, car c'était aussi difficile pour son frère et l'expression de ce dernier ne trahissait rien de la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Une vive douleur transperça le cœur d'Islande. Le genre de douleur qui vous paralyse. Qui est aussi douloureuse qu'éclair. Les jambes de l'adolescent se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba sur le sol. Sa respiration était saccadée et les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Il avait l'impression de se noyer, de manquer d'air. L'islandais perdait pied, comme si l'inconscience allait le gagner. Il avait besoin d'aide. D'une main à laquelle s'agripper. Il ne voulait pas que Norvège le laisse. Quelques soient les événements, il lui avait promis qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble, et il allait le laisser.

Une main froide attrapa celle de l'islandais, la serrant fortement, alors qu'un bras passait dans son dos, le plaquant contre le torse de l'autre. Islande s'accrochait désespérément à cette main, essayant de trouver un peu de réconfort dans cette froide étreinte.

L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés essaya de retenir ses sanglots, et supplia d'une voix faible :

- Ekki láta mig... stóri bróðir...

Un souffle chaud s'approcha de son oreille pour lui répondre doucement :

- Jeg går ikke lang, lillebror.

A la suite de ces paroles, le norvégien enlaça plus fortement son frère avant de le lâcher et de partir, loin de la maison du danois où ils avaient pendant un temps vécut ensemble*****, pour rejoindre Suède.

1814, Traité de Kiel. La Norvège appartient désormais à la Suède, laissant l'Islande au Danemark.

- Vi vil se deg snart, lillebror.

.

**The End ~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Traductions :**

**Ekki láta mig... stóri bróðir...** : Ne me laisse pas... grand frère... (islandais)

** Jeg går ikke lang, lillebror.** : Je ne pars pas longtemps, petit frère (norvégien)

**Vi vil se deg snart, lillebror.** : Nous nous reverrons bientôt, petit frère (norvégien)

***** : référence à l'Union de Kalmar qui a pris fin en 1523 lors du départ de la Suède.

**.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^**


End file.
